The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia sensu Wijsman, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘DANRAY1’.
The new Petunia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Petunia variety with a mounded plant habit and large inflorescence with unique coloration.
The new Petunia cultivar originated from a cross-made in a controlled breeding program by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in 2006, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female or seed parent is Petunia sensu Wijsman ‘PE-1148’ (unpatented), and the male or pollen parent is Petunia sensu Wijsman ‘PE-65’ (unpatented). The new Petunia ‘DANRAY1’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia cultivar by vegetative cuttings was first performed in April of 2007 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.